1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus which record an image on a recording medium, a computer program which operates the image forming system and the image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses which record an image on a recording medium such as a recording paper, there are apparatuses which make adhere an identifiable ink such as an ink containing DNA to the recording medium. For example, in an image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-72795, an image is printed on a paper by adhering a developer to the paper, and the DNA ink is adhered to a paper by an ink stamp. Accordingly, it is possible to judge an authenticity of a recorded material by carrying out an analysis by collecting the DNA ink on the recorded material.